Illusionist's Reality
by MarluxiaSutcliff116
Summary: When Hibari goes to a traveling circus with his friends, what happens when a certain Illusionist catches his eye? Hibari x Mukuro


**Illusionist's reality**

Is it not infuriating when you are dragged into something you _really_ do not want to do?

Kyoya Hibari was thinking along these lines as three of his 'friends', Tsunayoshi, Gokudera, and Yamamoto literally dragged him to a traveling circus that was in town for the day. Tsuna and Yamamoto were convinced it would be fun and, quote, 'relieve any stress' that may have remained from school.

The summer had just begun, and they wanted to do something to get it started, and though Gokudera shared his attitude on the matter, he went because Tsuna was going. The two went everywhere together, and people had even started betting on who would be the first to ask the other out.

The circus itself was very close, only a few blocks away from their neighborhood, but to Hibari it just did not sound as if he could have a good time. There were too many people, not to mention that the majority of those people were morons.

Everywhere he went, there seemed to be no shortage of idiots, and it annoyed him no end. But if the other three were going, he might as well give in once in awhile, right?

As they neared where the circus was supposed to be, Yamamoto sniffed the air and grinned, "It already smells like popcorn and funnel cake!"

Tsuna smiled and nodded, and Gokudera just gave a displeased snort. Hibari rolled his eyes.

_Leave it to Takeshi to start thinking about his stomach._

And then they saw it. Tents of every color imaginable, game and food stands, outside performance stages, and lots and lots of people.

Hibari groaned inwardly: instead of being a night of fun, this was going to push his patience to its limit.

Even with this in mind he pushed onward. The sooner they got there the sooner they would leave. Or so he thought. What he had thought was going to be only a couple hours turned into the whole day, and even Gokudera was starting to smile.

It was nearing seven o'clock, and where they were currently had a woman performing an exotic dance on one of the outside platforms. It would have been an interesting thing to watch indeed had the woman not been half naked.

Hibari scowled in deepest disgust, and Gokudera turned Tsuna around with a sharp growl as Yamamoto frowned and followed.

In turning, their attention was drawn to another platform, though this stages' occupant was fully clothed, and so they decided to investigate. Stifling an outward sigh, Hibari followed closely behind his three friends, so close that he would occasionally bump into one of them.

_Better them than any of these useless herbivores we're surrounded with._ was his reasoning.

Yamamoto managed to get them to the very front of that platform, so they all had a good view of whatever was going on as well as the performer.

When Hibari's eye finally settled on him, his thought process ground to an immediate halt, much like when a car hits a concrete wall.

To say the least, this man was _beautiful_.

Long navy blue hair cascaded down his back and shrouded his mismatched red and blue eyes. His thin arms were covered in elbow-length black gloves, the white shirt he was wearing was unbuttoned at the top, revealing a smooth, pale chest, his sinfully long legs clothed in tight black pants and black leather boots wrapped in belts that went up to his knees.

Hibari had never really been _attracted_ to anyone, per se. Sure if he saw a truly pretty girl in the hallway to school, he would recognize the fact that she was pretty, but that would be it. He never felt anything for them, nor cared for it when one of the supposed 'drop dead beauties' cast suggestive looks in his direction.

He never once felt anything towards them, aside from maybe wanting to bite them to death. In a non-sexual way, that was.

But this man, whoever he was, stole Hibari's attention, and for the rest of the performance he was staring at the man like a raven who had found a new shiny treasure.

Every sway of his hips as he walked, every graceful sweep of an arm, every toss of his long navy hair. Everything this man did was entrancing.

And then his voice, a low, smooth timbre that caressed his ears like soft birdsong. It was perfect. _He_ was perfect.

At some point, his friends had departed, and when asked if he was leaving too, he uncharacteristically muttered, "I'm staying."

It puzzled his friends somewhat, but they shrugged and said they would meet him later. But Hibari barely heard any of it.

Some time during the performance, he'd gathered that the man was an illusionist. Whether he had heard it mumbled behind him or just guessed when the man produced an ace of spades seemingly out of thin air he had no idea.

The performance was unique in itself. Every card that was pulled, whether it be from a sleeve, an open flame, or just the air, was always some kind of spade. The man even used a three pronged trident at one point, twirling it 'round and 'round over his head and bringing it back down with three spade aces speared on its sharp ends.

And the illusions did not stop there. He would stretch his arm in front of him, palm up, and a snake would slither out of the short sleeve of his shirt and wrap, hissing, around his arm. Then he would throw it, and the women in the audience would scream, only to be puzzled when a withered snakeskin drifted to the ground in front them.

The last illusion he provided was quite unusual. He took his long hair, of which had since been pulled back into a ponytail, in his hand and with a quick motion from a dagger he had produced, cut off the entire length, of which had to be about a foot and a half at least.

Girls behind Hibari swooned and cooed at what the illusionist had done, and he simply snorted in distaste. The girls suddenly increased their volume tenfold when the man stepped down from the stage, holding the severed hair in his hand and seemingly looking about for an audience member.

His mismatched eyes came to rest on none other than Hibari.

He smirked slightly, not in an insulting way, just pleased, and held out his free hand to Hibari, indicating that he do the same. Feeling his face getting warmer but not quite knowing if he was blushing, Hibari did so. The man placed the hair in his hand and made sure to curl his fingers around it.

When he did so, he asked him, "Is it real?"

Hibari raised an eyebrow. It certainly _felt_ real. "Yes."

The illusionist smiled, "But then what's this?"

He reached behind his head and pulled forth his ponytail once more, freeing it from the hair-tie. When Hibari looked down, there was no longer hair in his hand, but a soft piece of torn cloth.

The man brought his hair over his shoulder and presented a lock to him, "See if it's real." he said with a smile.

Hibari, being Hibari, tugged on the hair hard, genuinely curious as to how he had pulled it off. The hair was real all right, and Hibari hadn't needed the illusionists slight wince to tell him that.

He looked up once more with a smile and nodded his thanks to Hibari, jumping gracefully into the stage once more and taking a bow. Just as the audience began to applaud him, there was an explosion of red and blue smoke, and he was gone.

As the people began to drift off into the growing nighttime, Hibari made his way to a tree that had been caught in the middle of the circus, leaning against the trunk and sighing, surprisingly disappointed that the show was over. It was only then that he looked down at the cloth still in his hand.

His eyes widened in surprise when he beheld the soft material. It was dark blue, like the mans hair, and written on it in dark purple, barely legible, it read "My name is-" and then it cut off.

The cause of this was the tear: it was just a strip of cloth that had been torn in half. Something suddenly fluttered in the wind beneath his shoe, and when he bent to pick it up, he recognized it as the same material that he held in his other hand. This cloth had one word on it: "Mukuro".

Hibari raised his eyebrows, looking around just in case the illusionist was somewhere nearby. When he did not see him anywhere, Hibari leaned back against the tree once more.

But right then, the same low, smooth voice that he had been hearing for the past hour was right above him, softly laughing, "Kufufu."

Hibari's head whipped around to look at the man gracefully draped across one of the trees branches like a panther about to take a nap.

Hibari scowled, "I'll bite you to death."

The man who must have been Mukuro smirked, raising an eyebrow, "And why is that?"

Hibari continued to glare up at him, "For sneaking up on me."

Mukuro suddenly leapt from the branch and landed quietly in front of him, "I didn't sneak up on you. Not on purpose anyway. I guess I'm just too good at what I do." He smirked again, something that was beginning to get on Hibari's nerves. "So did you enjoy the show?"

"Why ask me?" Hibari questioned.

"You caught my eye. You were the only one I could see who wasn't smiling."

"Then why didn't you go ask someone else who _was_ smiling. You'd obviously get better feedback."

"Well, I like criticism. Besides, it isn't every day that I get such a handsome young man undressing me with his eyes while I'm on stage." Mukuro smirked in his way again, leaning his right hand on the tree next to Hibari's head and looking at him through half-lidded eyes behind the curtain of navy blue in front of them.

Hibari's mouth opened slightly, "I don't know what you mean."

Mukuro grinned, "Kufufu, now don't say that. It ruins all the fun."

Hibari frowned, "I don't see what's-"

He couldn't finish however. It really is rather difficult when someone else's mouth is occupying your own.

It wasn't a kiss, more like a promise of a kiss. Just a light brush of lips, then Mukuro withdrew to take in Hibari's expression.

He was still scowling just as before, only now a light pink was scattered across his cheeks.

"What do you think you're doing?" he growled.

Mukuro laughed again, "Kufufu, how you must love playing dumb. You're a teenage boy aren't you? You must know what a kiss is?"

Hibari narrowed his eyes further, "And how old are you then? Twenty-five?"

This time Mukuro's laugh was loud, "Ahahahaha! Do I look that old? I've just barely turned nineteen I'll have you know!"

Hibari couldn't help a small, teasing smirk at that, "Oh really?" He raised his eyebrows and smirked wider, almost as if he were daring Mukuro to do something.

The elder leaned forward again with an absolutely irritating smile, cupping Hibari's chin with his left hand since his right was still on the tree as he gave him a true kiss.

Almost as soon as their lips touched, Hibari took control of it. He claimed every last bit of Mukuro's mouth, then went to his neck, biting down on the soft flesh before he would kiss it as Mukuro gave small appreciative moans and short laughs, pleasantly surprised at how quickly Hibari warmed up to him and how he seemed to know what he was doing.

Right then there came a shout from the other side of the tree, "Mukuro! Where are you? The boss wants you!"

Hibari pulled his mouth from Mukuro's neck and the illusionist laughed, "Kufufu, well, I suppose I must go sate the savage beast that is my boss."

Before he left however, he pulled Hibari close and whispered against his lips, "There is a trailer behind this platform. Meet me there in ten minutes, then we can continue where we left off."

He smiled and kissed Hibari once more before turning and walking off, hips swaying, presumably to find his boss.

Hibari smirked to himself. Apparently he needed to get out more.


End file.
